Perfect Pitch!
by Aqualace
Summary: Miku's your typical bullied girl who has a wonderful voice, though hides it. Len is a jerk in disguise Idol, who takes interest in Miku. Gumi is a possessive Idol in love with Len, who is slowly falling for Miku, who is slowly falling for Miku. "Oh my, what shall we do about this?" Gumi x Len x Miku
1. Chapter 1

I re-read the text sent by my best, (and only, sad to say) best friend. I squeal as I read the text over and over, almost unbelieving it.

_**From: Luka Megurine**_

_**To: Miku Hatsune**_

_**Title: _**_

_**I have great news! I got them! Two V.I.P third row seats!**_

_**Can you believe it? V.I.P, third row, Miku, THIRD ROW! You must be squealing right now! So am I! It's on 6:30 and-**_

_**Oh my, look at the time! I must go, goodbye!**_

_**-Luka**_

I flip my phone as I began to enter school grounds, then my mood darkens. I shove my teal flip-phone in my dark blue blazer and continue to walk. My once, bright teal orbs scanning the hall as the people around me snicker and whisper.

"_Look, it's her," _

" _Poor girl."_

"_tch, stupid eyesore!"_

"_Ugh, let's get out of here, the sight of that girl is plain disgusting!"_

And so on. I sigh. I walk to my locker and enter the code, '39751' and the metal door clicks open. I shove the unneeded books in and close the door once more, another 'click' signaling the lock of my locker. I proceed to go to my respective class. I open the sliding door and all eyes fall on me. I freeze for a moment and grogily walk to my table, the last row, the column beside the window. Some shoot me glances of pity and shame. Others? They simply refuse eye contact with me and resume their chattering. I sigh in exasperation. Looking out the window, I see a sakura tree. I smile. The few things that keep me going, Luka, that sakura tree and… I grin, Kagamine Len, my Idol. His luscious Blonde hair twisted into a ponytail, his cerulean blue eyes which simply mesmerizes every being daring to look into it and Oh, that charming smi- dang, I'm staring of into space again! It's almost time for the teacher to come in. As if on cue, the teacher, Kiyoteru-sensei arrives and piles his stack of books on the teacher's desk. I sigh for the umpteenth time letting a small smile creep my 'scowl' filled face. Let class begin!

...

"So the answer of-" Haku-sensei was interrupted with the sound of the bell, signaling the end of school. Ah, too bad. I closed my notebook and slowly walked past my locker. I continue to walk until I am stopped at the glass double doors. I sigh. "Neru, Mayu, Tei," The leader, Neru stands in front with her hands on her hips and her sickeningly cocky smile plastered on her face. Behind her, stood Mayu and Tei, shooting apologetic glances at me. I smile as if saying 'it's fine' even though it's not. Neru must've noticed me smiling since her smile turned into a deeeeeeeeeeep scowl. With a swift move, she kicked my stomach, then my face, then my legs and so on. A normal person would've cried by now, screaming maybe, but too bad, I used to it. Clearly unsatisfied, she motioned Mayu and Tei to help her beat the crap out of me. Though their kicks were soft, I could feel another, different and more painful feeling torture me. Ah yes, betrayal. Though still unsatisfied, Neru shot me a dirty glance and sashayed away. "It's over for today." Was the last thing she said before she left. "Goodbye Miku…" Tei waved and scurried over to Mayu and Neru, who were proceeding quite quickly. The school is empty now, I'm quite happy about that though. I hum a tune, walking outside the fences, checking my watch…oh, it's 6:20. I must hurry, Luka will be mad if she sees me late!

...0.0

You see… I'm quite…different outside school fences. I'm more cheerful when at home, with Luka, Movies, etc. I think I should go now, it's 6:29…I won't make it on time! I run to the concert location, my teal braid flapping through the wind as I run. I reach there at…6:40? That's good enough! I walk through the corridor to the third row from the bottom…V.I.P seat, V.I.P seat… there! Luka's waving at me! I squeal then run forward to the seat until 'bump' I bumped into somebody… Raven hair, Amber eyes…Len hairstyle…Oh, no! "I'm sorry mister…" "Rei, Rei Kagane," I arched my brows… where have I heard that name before…?No matter! I apollogised for three more times and scurry to my seat and plopped down. "Took you long enough!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I will never and does not own Vocaloid…*sobs***

I sighed. I should have known, but I guess I was trapped in too much naïve-ness and denied the fact that it was an act. I sighed again.

'_**I'm gonna do it! I'm gonna do it!' I'm so excited! I'm practically squirming! Well, because I'm both excited and nervous. "Hey, Gakupo," I recognize this voice! It's Len-sama's! "Tell me again why we have to do this?" Huh? Isn't he supposed to be devoted into singing and pleasing the crowd? I peaked inside. Len-sama was dressed in a grey jacket with a hoodie and a white undershirt. He also wore grey-white ripped jeans with a chain attached to a pocket. "Well, we need to do it for the world tour, remember?" I furrowed my brows and frowned. What's the meaning of this?! "It'll just attract a lot more annoying, loud, pestering fans!" I gasped. How could he? His fans love him, support him, sacrifice for him! I hate him! I ran away with tears brimming in my eyes. What's this? Am I c-crying? I let out another sob and wiped my tears away. I will not be saddened by something so trivial!**_

_**It was trivial right?**_

_**...Right?**_

_**CLANK!**_

_**I think I dropped something, I don't care though. Kagamine-kun took it.**_

I hung my head as I walked slowly. I wanted to go home, but I can't. Why? Because… Luka is here. I can't let my friend down and betray her like this! I couldn't…"Hello, people! As you probably, been waiting for, we are going to start our Vocaloid concert! But before that, please enjoy this performance!" the audience wailed in disappointment but decided against making a rucus.

...0

"Oh, no! where is she?" a girl with blue eyes and hair cut into shoulder length whined. She was looking for Gumi Megpoid, the opening of the show. Honestly, she has never seen her before, all she knew was that she had green eyes and hair. Just about then, Miku came in with a grim face. "FINALLY!" the blue-head shouted, taking the attention of Miku and grabbed her hand, leading her to the dressing room.

...0

Who was that? I looked into the mirror. I was wearing a black sailor dress and with a teal on the upper center. Her hair, which was previously tied into a braid, was now tied into two pigtails. Her face, which was angelic, was lightly touched with make up. Putting it simply, she was gorgeous! "C'mon! let's get you on stage!" wait on stage? "W-wait! I'm the wrong person! I-" before I could finish, I was on stage, holding a mike. What am I going to do!? Sure, I've sung before, but not on stage! Oh, my! I took a deep breath and sung.

...0

Rolling girl, it's one of my favorite songs, made by me. It's based on my life how I always try to roll away from problems and making myself think I'm in a dream. A dream too far to reach, for me to reach. I stopped and realized that while I sung, I danced, and the crowd loved it! I smiled, never been so proud of myself. I bowed and ran off stage. Not forgetting to state my name. "My name is Miku…Miku-Miku!

...

Wow, that girl was amazing! I licked my lips. I must have her! She passed through me and I shot her my most charming smile. She just ignored me and proceeded to the changing room. ….she ignored me. SHE IGNORED ME?! How?! I'm the most charming idol alive! How?! I stomped towards the changing room to find, she was gone, dress left behind. I _MUST _have her! I took out something from my pocket.

**Name: Hatsune Miku**

**Age: 16**

**Please return to Sakura high if found, thank you.**

Sakura high, huh? I ran through my blonde hair. I think, soon enough, I will find that girl and make her mine. Oh, the concert is starting!

...

"Hi people!" Len shouts as her winks at the girls and start to sing. Unkown to him, a girl watches from the shadows.

"Kagamine Len, you shall be mine!"

* * *

Author's note: Hello! I'm sorry this chapter is so terrible...I made this at...what? 9pm at night? Well, that's still not a reason my writting is bad! I'm sorry guys! I'll make it up to you! promise! I would like to thank awesome dt and 2 guests for reviewing!

awesome dt: Thank you! Here's a waffle for you! *tosses a waffle*

Guest 1: Thank you!

Guest 2: Thanks! I think it's Nerdy Cinderella (not sure either) and I think the author is zhane17. Yes, it has a resemblance doesn't it? But it's not exactly the same. since Rin will be in it! And other stuff!

Sorry, I think I have major grammar problems in this chapter. Please correct me if I'm wrong.

-Alice


End file.
